kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Brick Flagg
Brick Flagg is a student at Middleton High School during Kim Possible's sophomore and junior years, and the star quarterback of the football team. He was also known for being the on again, off again boyfriend of Bonnie Rockwaller. Physicality Appearance Brick has a large body with muscular arms. His legs, however, are small compared to the rest of his body. He has blond hair that goes around the sides of his head, and blue eyes. He is described by Bonnie as a "total hottie." Personality Brick is unusual in that while being a jock, he generally avoids being a bully, unlike several of his fellow football players. He is fully aware of his popularity, and as a result largely only dates girls considered to be very popular, such as Amelia, Kim Possible, and Bonnie Rockwaller. Brick is generally slow-witted and somewhat conceited, but ultimately a nice guy. If nothing else, he attempts to treat his girlfriends well, as he knows the pain of being dumped. However, Brick does have a limit as to how much he is willing to tolerate in a relationship. Though he was attracted to Kim, he thought she tried too hard, even though she was truly not interested in him at all.All the News Curiously, Brick dated Bonnie on and off throughout high school, before he finally tired of her meanness shortly after he went to college, and dumped her for good.Homecoming Upset Abilities Brick is known primarily for his football talent, specifically as the Middleton quarterback.All the News While it is unclear exactly how long he played for Middleton, at the very least he definitely played his last two years, repeated his Senior year once, was in high school for seven or more yearsIll Suited, and more than likely played football the majority of that time. Though Brick's popularity and praise from his peers would suggest that he was a fairly talented quarterback, Ron Stoppable ultimately broke more school records as a football player than Brick ever did, despite only playing for one year.Ill SuitedHomecoming Upset Biography Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Bonnie Rockwaller had the distinction of dating Brick longer and more frequently than any other girl, something she took a great deal of pride in only because of his popularity. She firmly believed that every cheerleader should date one of the top jocks, and Brick was her target of choice. That Bonnie was with him primarily for status did not seem to bother Brick on the surface, which suggested that he was either unaware of it, or dating Bonnie for similar reasons. Though there was a mutual attraction between them, Brick still showed interest in other girls at various points during his relationship with Bonnie.BondingSo the Drama Following their final break-up, Bonnie held a great deal of resentment toward Brick, especially for damaging her chance at becoming homecoming queen. Brick, however, was more than ready to be done with her and showed no resentment over the decision.Homecoming Upset Kim Possible and Brick had no regular contact outside of football games, and other than appreciating his skills as quarterback, she had little interest in him. Brick found Kim attractive, and while he may have been motivated by her status as cheerleading captain, his complete lack of knowledge about her status as a heroine, and indeed, everything else about her, suggested that he was genuinely interested in Kim, and picked her to pursue out of the several popular girls he saw on a regular basis. Still, he was unable to deal with the high pressure situations that came along with Kim's missions, and lost interest in her on his own.All the News Enemies Paraphernalia Clothes In school, Brick typically wore a purple Letterman jacket with orange trim and off-white sleeves, a white shirt, black and white sneakers, and dark red pants. For football games, he wore a purple football jersey with orange trim and number 7, white game pants, off-white socks, and an orange helmet. Equipment Quotes Gallery Image:180px-KPBrickandBonnie.jpg|Brick Flagg, with Bonnie Vlcsnap-2014-06-10-19h24m45s233.png|Brick in a possible dystopian future ruled by Shego Trivia *Brick is an avoidance of the bully character. The only exception is when he is jealous of a Japanese exchange student. It must be noted that Kim Possible and Monique competed for the Japanese exchange student's attention. *Brick's age is unclear, but he is older than the rest of the MHS student body. According to Mr. Barkin, "After seven years Brick Flag finally graduated." It is unclear if "seven years" is the total number of years he spent at Middleton High or if it took him seven times to graduate, which could mean that in addition to probably getting held back in his senior year, he could have repeated any of his earlier grades at Middleton High. *Brick's football number, 7, goes to Ron once he joins the team. *Though Brick made multiple appearances throughout the series, the villain in his debut episode, Adrena Lynn, did not. *Brick's voice actor, Rider Strong, previously worked alongside Ron's voice actor, Will Friedle, in Boy Meets World. Alternate Versions In a possible dystopian future ruled by Shego, adult Brick is bald and fat. Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Brick Flagg is voiced by Rider Strong. Episode Appearances References He once thought Kim liked him due to a fraudulent story Ron wrote for the school newspaperAll the News. Despite being a stereotypical "dumb jock", Brick managed to avoid being a "school bully" type. In fact, aside from a confrontation he had with Japanese exchange student, HirotakaExchange, Brick typically makes no point in throwing his weight around and is actually a genuinely nice, if slow-witted guy. During her years at school, Bonnie Rockwaller was his on-again/off-again girlfriend. However it did not seem to be a genuine attachment on his part as at Kim's Junior Prom, after misunderstanding Bonnie's scorching retort, expressed some interest in MoniqueSo the Drama. After the end of that school year, the latest repeat of his Senior, he finally graduated and managed to get accepted into a college, from which he dumped Bonnie, apparently by Long Distance, implied by phone. When Ron called him to try to convince him to get back together with Bonnie, his response was he had no intentions of resuming a relationship with her, causing Ron to comment that college had actually made Brick much smarterHomecoming Upset. At the beginning of Kim's senior year, Mr. Barkin stated that, "after seven years, Brick Flagg graduated last June", although it is unclear if ''seven ''was the total number of years he was in high school––indicating he was held back for four years––or the number of times he failed to graduate––meaning he was in high school even longer; none of which addresses if he was held back in any of the ''other ''grades…. He was also in the same Science class as Kim, Ron, Monique, and partnered with BonniePartners. Other Versions *In Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time, a bald and fat future version of Brick Flagg was seen. Episode Appearances *All the News *Ron the Man *Exchange *Bonding *So the Drama *Partners References Category:MHS Students Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Characters